


妳就這麼想待在我身邊嗎？

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 寫的爛爆嗚嗚嗚總之就是一個輕微夢女的文考慮開車(以我的進度要很久喔





	妳就這麼想待在我身邊嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 再次抱歉寫得很爛((

我回應了召喚，上次的召喚是什麼時候的事?上次召喚中我還是......

在一片光芒中我離開了英靈座，我知道在我面前的會是什麼，"聖杯戰爭"，無止境的聖杯戰爭，這或許就是御主與從者的命運吧。但以現在的我，在聖杯戰爭中我真的派不上用場，或許御主很快就會送我回英靈座了吧......

在光芒散去後，我睜開了雙眼，映入眼簾的是一個陌生的房間，眼前站了兩位少女，一位是盾之英靈亞從者，而在她身旁的少女是御主吧？如此年輕卻得背負著身為人類最後一個御主的重責大任啊......

"啊前輩!這位是亨利 傑基爾......還有海德，是上次在倫敦特異點遇到的他，不過他應該不會有特異點的記憶，他那時還是人類。" 亞從者向御主討論了些我聽不懂的事，特異點倫敦?沒有記憶?如果那時我還是人類的話，特異點被修正了吧，那我沒有記憶也是正常的......少女向前了一步，打斷了我的思考，"你好!我是御主藤丸立香!接下來就麻煩你了!!"少女臉上露出溫暖的笑容。對，這是要自我介紹吧，我是......等等？她們說海德?不......我......我是......

就在我沉思時，少女又向前了一步，"你還好嗎？你在煩惱什麼?你的表情看起來很傷心喔?"啊？不，我沒有傷心，我只是......"那個......我是「傑基爾」......跟海德不一樣......"少女聽完臉色一暗，糟糕!我是不是說了讓御主不開心的話？少女又向前了一步，現在我和御主間只有不到一個人的距離了。少女伸出手握住我的手掌，御主突然的舉動讓我不由自主的抖了一下。她慢慢的用拇指撫摸著我的掌心，即使隔著皮革手套我還是可以感覺的到她的溫暖。"你知道嗎?傑基爾，或許我可以叫你亨利。"她決定叫我的名字?"其實不管是傑基爾還是海德，我都會陪伴在你身邊，不管是以御主的身份還是朋友，我都會陪著你喔。"少女說完並抬頭看著我，她臉上掛著輕柔的微笑。她所微笑的樣子，她那金黃色的雙眼如金色太陽般將我融化。我可以感受到我的雙頰正在發燙，或許她看到了?她看著我，發出如孩子般可愛的笑聲"那是個很可愛的表情呢!"少女牽住我的手並向另一方轉去，"走！我帶你看看迦勒底吧！"少女愉快的帶領著我。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯...好，接下來要寫什麼嗚嗚嗚


End file.
